Twin Sister
by FiFaSket29
Summary: ia sangat bahagia mempunyai seorang adik.. meskipun adiknya itu harus terus terbaring di rumah sakit.. tapi, pada suatu hari sang adik marah-marah tampa alasan pada kakaknya.. mendengar hal itu sang kakak merasa sedih dan mencoba mencari tahu apa penyebabnya.. happy ending or sad ending?


**Hello Minna-sama….. YAY! Akhirnya FanFic tentang Kazusa dan Kazune selesai juga! Eitsss… jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh yah.. ini Family FanFic kok… ayo Minna-sama baca selengkapnya.. di…**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**.**

**Twin Sister**

**.**

**Peringatan! : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Typo(s) (maybe), and other.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang masih mengenakan baju seragamnya tampak berlari sambil membawa buket bunga mawar untuk adik kembarnya. Adik kembarnya yang 8 tahun terakhir lumpuh karena kecelakaan terpaksa terus berbaring dirumah sakit karena ada penyakit lain yang menyerangnya. Setiap hari ia mengunjungi adiknya demi menyenangkan hati sang Adik yang sendirian.

"aah! Kazune-nii-chan" ucap gadis berambut blonde pirang panjang -Kujyou Kazusa- yang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"ya..ya..Nii-chan mu sudah datang" ucap pemuda berambut pirang tersebut –Kujyou Kazune- sembari meletakkan buket bunga diatas meja.

"oh iya,, Hari ini apalagi cerita Nii-chan tentang Karin-chan?" Tanya Kazusa yang langsung membuat wajah Kazune merona merah

"apa maksudmu Kazusa?" Tanya Kazune balik

"aku kan hanya bertanya, Kazune-nii-chan sih setiap hari ceritanya sebagian besar tentang Karin-chan. Sayang sekali aku belum pernah bertemu Karin-chan. Tapi sepertinya Karin-chan itu cantik, benarkan Onii-chan?" Tanya Kazusa lagi

"entahlah, oh iya aku mengundang teman temanku untuk datang ke sini, boleh kan?"

"tentu saja, aku senang jika mempunyai teman baru!"

Kazune memang sangat menyayangi adik kembarnya tersebut, ia rela melakukan apapun demi Kazusa. Kazune tau kalau didepannya Kazusa selalu terlihat senang dan ceria, tetapi ia juga tau kalau Kazusa menyimpan banyak kesedihan di hatinya. Oleh karena itu, Kazune mengajak teman-temannya untuk datang menemui Kazusa.

"Permisi" ucap beberapa anak bersamaan ketika masuk ke ruangan Kazusa

"kalian sudah datang" ucap Kazune

"Yup! Kami sudah datang" ucap pemuda berambut caramel

"perkenalkan ini adikku Kujyou Kazusa" ucap Kazune

"namaku Kujyou Kazusa salam kenal" salam Kazusa

"yang berambut caramel ini Nishikiori Michiru" ucap Kazune

"salam kenal" tambah Micchi

"yang berambut Hijau tosca ini Yi Miyon" ucap Kazune

"salam Kenal"

"oh iya Miyon, Sakurai mana?" Tanya Kazune

"Yuuki ada urusan mendadak, katanya sih menejer sebuah kafe memintanya untuk datanng siang ini" jawab Miyon

"Maaf kami terlambat" ucap seorang gadis berambut brunette berkucir yang diiringi oleh pemuda berambut hitam"

"Karin-chan kan? Hanazono Karin-chan kan?" Tanya Kazusa tiba-tiba

"ya?" Tanya Karin balik

"waah! Senang sekali bertemu Karin-chan, Kazune-nii-chan sering menceritakan tentang Karin-chan" ucap Kazusa dengan semangatnya

"Kazune-nii-chan? Maksudmu Kazune-kun?" Tanya Karin

"Kazusa!" sela Kazune yang tau rahasianya akan terbongkar oleh Kata-kata Kazusa

"eeh Kazune-kun, tunggu dulu. Kazusa-chan apa saja yang diceritakannya tentangku?" Tanya Karin yang penasaran

"Kazusa!" sela Kazune lagi

"ini menarik, jarang-jarang lho muka Kazune-kun semerah itu" Komentar Micchi

"eheeem" dehem seorang pemuda yang merasa diacuhkan dari tadi

"kau kenapa Jin-kun?" Tanya Karin polos

"Kazusa, anak ini namanya Kuga, Kuga Jin" ucap Kazune

"salam kenal Jin-kun" ucap Kazusa

"salam kenal" balas Jin sambil menjabat tangannya dengan Kazusa

Detik ke-10…

.

,

Detik ke 30…

.

.

Detik ke 60…

"woi! Kuga! Tidak perlu selama itu memegang tangan adikku!" ucap Kazune yang mengejutkan mereka berdua

"sepertinya seorang Kuga Jin sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" goda Micchi

"oooh Jin-kun tipe pacarnya yang seperti Kazusa-chan yaa" tambah Karin

"cie cie.. dapat gebetan baru ni yeee…" tambah Miyon

"bukan begitu" bantah Jin dengan cepat

Kazusa yang memerah mukanya setelah mendengar goda-godaan dari teman-teman Onii-sannya langsung diam seribu bahasa. Tapi keadaan seperti itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab mereka membicarakan banyak hal kepada Kazusa yang tentu saja membuat Kazusa senang. Kazune pun begitu ia juga senang apabila adik kesayangannya senang. Karin, Micchi, Miyon dan Jin pun pamit pulang, dan mereka akan berencana menjenguk Kazusa lagi.

Hubungan antara Kazune dan Kazusa terlihat sangat dekat oleh teman-teman Kazune. mereka menyimpulkan begitu karena selama beberapa hari ini pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menggobrol bersama Kazusa. Tiap mereka pergi ke rumah sakit pasti disana selalu ada Kazune. Hingga suatu saat hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan antara Kazusa dan Kazune pun terjadi.

"haah akhirnya mereka pulang juga" ucap Kazune

"Onii-san beruntung ya" timpal Kazusa tiba-tiba

"maksudmu?" Tanya Kazune tak mengerti

"Onii-san bisa berjalan! Onii-san punya banyak teman! Onii-san tidak menyedihkan sepertiku!" Jawab Kazusa dengan nada tinggi

"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Kazusa?!" Tanya Kazune lagi

"Onii-san pasti kasihan padaku karena penyakit aneh ini kan?! Onii-san tidak akan kesini kalau bukan karena disuruh Okaa-san dan Otou-san kan?!"

"Aku kesini atas kemauanku sendiri Kazusa"

"Onii-san juga pasti mengundang teman-teman Onii-san karena Onii-san ingin meledekku bukan!"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin meledek mu"

"aku akan segera mati! Onii-san tidak perlu datang kesini lagi!"

"hei Kazusa kau ini kenapa?! Sadarlah!"

"aku benci Onii-san! Onii-san Jahat! Keluar!" bentak Kazusa

"kazusa…"

"aku bilang Onii-san keluar sekarang!" bentak Kazusa yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya

"baiklah, aku akan keluar" ucap Kazune yang langsung mengarahkan langkahnya ke pintu dan segera berlalu.

"ma'afkan aku, Onii-san" ucap kazusa sambil menitikan air mata. Namun telah terlambat, Kazune tidak ada diruangan itu lagi.

Kazune melangkah dengan cepat, perasaan nya bercampur aduk saat ini ada marah, bingung, sedih dan perasaan lain yang bercampur aduk. Dibenaknya hanya terpikirkan mengapa Kazusa sampai semarah itu padanya. Kazune mulai memperlambat langkahnya karena merasa telah cukup jauh dari ruangan Kazusa. Kazune memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya sebentar di taman rumah sakit. Ia berpikir dengan keras, mengira-ngira apa kesalahannya pada adik kesayangannya itu. Hingga pikirannya dibuyarkan oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya.

"apakah anda Kujyou Kazune-kun?" Tanya pria paruh baya berpakaian serba putih, dan dapat ditebak ia adalah dokter. Kemudian ia duduk tepat disebelah Kazune

"iya benar, ada apa pak?" Tanya Kazune

"saya dokter yang menangani Kazusa-chan" ucap Dokter itu

"lalu ada apa dengan adik saya pak?" Tanya Kazune lagi

"Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi karena penyakit langka yang mengerogoti tubuhnya, meskipun dioperasi penyakit itu sudah menguasai hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Kazusa-chan. Saya sudah membicarakan hal ini pada orang tua anda." Jelas dokter itu

"b-berapa lama lagi Kazusa akan bertahan?" Tanya Kazune

"sekitar 2 minggu lagi" Jawab dokter

"secepat itu kah?" Tanya Kazune masih penasaran

"itu hanya perkiraan dokter dirumah sakit ini. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu" ucap Dokter

"terima kasih pak dokter"

Kazune memang tampak sangat tenang, tapi di hatinya ia sangat cemas pada Kazusa. Kazune yang syok atas apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi langsung mempercepat langkahnya ke parkiran sepeda dan memacu sepedanya secepat tidak terlalu dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya, kalau ia membicarakan hal ini pada teman-temanya ia takut kalau terlalu menyusahkan teman-temannya.

Telah seminggu berlalu semenjak pertengkaran antara Kazune dan Kazusa, tapi Kazune masih mengirimkan bunga mawar kesukaan adiknya melalui Jin. Jin lah yang Kazune suruh untuk menjenguk Kazusa selama Kazune tidak pergi ke rumah sakit. Kazune tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, belum pernah sekalipun mereka bertengkar dan seminggu lalu hal itu terjadi. Hingga suatu hari Kazune mendengar sendiri bahwa Jin telah berpacaran dengan Kazusa, dan esok hari mereka akan kencan ditaman bermain.

Kazune ingin memastikannya sendiri dan pergi menemui Jin. Ia tidak terlalu percaya pada desas-desus yang menyebar, apalagi itu berasal dari fans club nya Jin – Jin's-. Kazune menarik lengan Jin sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil ferarinya, segera Kazune tanyakan tentang desas-desus yang menyebar. Dan kebenarannya pun terungkap, Jin mengakui sendiri hubungannya dengan Kazusa. Kazune yang agaknya marah pada Kazusa, mengapa Kazusa harus bersama Jin. Kazune selalu berpikir kalau Jin itu tidak baik, ia playboy kelas atas.

Pulang sekolah Kazune langsung pergi kerumah sakit. Ia tidak ingin masalahnya dengan Kazusa berlarut-larut, apalagi ia tidak ingin kalau adik kesayangannya bersama dengan musuhnya untuk mendapatkan Karin dulu.

"Kazusa! kenapa kau harus bersama Kuga?!" bentak Kazune yang baru darang tiba-tiba

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan Onii-san?" Tanya Kazusa

"tentu saja ada! Aku ini Onii-san mu! Aku tidak ingin Kuga menjadi pacarmu! Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk mu!"

"Jin-kun lah yang terbaik untukku Onii-san!"

"kau tidak tahu sifatnya di sekolah! Kau hanya tahu sikap manisnya didepanmu!"

"Onii-san cukup! Jangan mengurusi urusanku lagi!"

"aku tidak mengurusi urusanmu! Aku hanya…"

"hanya apa! Onii-san keluar sekarang! Sebelum aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Onii-san lagi!"

Kazune pun keluar dari ruangan Kazusa, ia tidak menyangka adiknya lebih memilih orang yang baru dikenal dibandingkan dengan kakaknya . Kazune merasa marah sekaligus sedih, Kazune memilih pergi ketempat yang agak jauh dari kota. Kazune mengayuh sepedanya, tak lama kemudian ia sampai disebuah danau kecil lalu ia duduk dibawah pohon rindang sambil terus menatap danau

"jauh-jauh aku datang kesini, objek gambarku tidak kutemukan" keluh seorang gadis berkucir dambil berkeliling-keliling sebuah danau

"waaah sepertinya orang itu bisa jadi objek ku yang bagus!" ucap gadis itu lalu mulai menggambar orang yang dimaksud

Gambarnya seseorang yang dibawah pohon rindang, dari belakang tampak sedih menatap danau. Setelah gambar itu selesai, barulah gadis itu tahu bahwa orang yang digambar olehnya adalah orang yang dikenal dekat olehnya dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat orang itu

"Hooi Kazune-kun sedang apa kau ditempat seperti ini" panggil seorang gadis pada Kazune, Kazune berbalik dan menyadari bahwa orang yang memangilnya adalah Karin

"tidak ada hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Kazune, yang kemudian Karin duduk tepat disebelahnya

"memikirkan apa? Jangan-jangan kau memikirkanku yaa?" Tanya Karin

"iya aku memikirkanmu" jawab kazune cool

"eeeeh" respon Karin yang terkejut dengan muka memerah

"haha mukamu memerah tuh" ledek Kazune

"ini semua salahmu tau" bantah Karin

"tapi, aku juga memikirkan Kazusa" ucap Kazune

"Kazusa-chan, kenapa?"

"hidupnya hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi"

"memangnya apa sih penyakit Kazusa-chan itu?" Tanya Karin

"penyakitnya sangat langka dan belum ditemukan apa obat penawarnya, dan nama penyakitnya sangat rumit"

"tumben sekali kau tidak bisa mengingat yang berbau rumit, ku pikir itu adalah keahlianmu"

"terserah lah,, lagian sekarang…" ucap Kazune dengan raut wwajah sedih

"kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?" Tanya Karin asal tebak

"yaa bagitulah" kazune lalu melirik ke buku yang dibawa Karin dan mengambilnya dari Karin.

"heeh Kazune-kun! Kembalikan bukuku!" pinta Karin

"Kau menggambarku diam-diam lagi ya?!" goda Kazune

"ini hanya kebetulan! Aku juga tidak ada maksud buat menggambarmu tadi!" bantah Karin

"gamabar ini untukku saja ya" ucap Kazune

"tidak boleh!" tolak Karin

"kau sudah banyak mengkoleksi gambarku,biarkan yang satu ini menjadi milikku"

"ya sudah ambil saja, ini! Kau selalu saja begitu" ucap Karin dengan setengah hati

"maksudmu?" Tanya Kazune tidak mengerti

"mengalihkan pembicaraan, padahal tadi kita membicarakan tentang kau dan Kazusa-chan kan?" Tanya Karin

"memangnya kenapa?"

"pertengkaran kalian mengingatkanku pada Ryuu" jawab Karin

"Ryuu? Siapa?"

"adik perempuanku yang manis Hanazono Ryuu" ucap Karin yang membuat Kazune terkejut, belum pernah Karin mengatakan hal semacam ini padanya.

"Kau punya adik?" Tanya Kazune

"iya, ia meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu ketika umurku 7 tahun, tidak seperti kalian kami sering sekali bertengkar…."

**Flashback On**

"onee-chan, kue ini untukku ya!" ucap seorang gadis kecil berumur4 tahun berambut coklat tua bernama Ryuu rambutnya hanya sebahu, wajahnya terlihat mirip dengan kakaknya, Karin.

"tidak boleh! Ini kan bagianku!" tolak kakak gadis itu yang berambut sepinggang.

"Ryuu masih mau kue! Onee-chan jahat!" tangis Ryuu

"Ryuu-chan kan bisa minta ke Okaa-san. Kenapa harus mengambil punya Onee-chan?" Tanya Karin

"Ryuu maunya punya Onee-chan, kue Onee-chan lebih menarik!"

"kalau begitu, Onee-chan makan kuenya Ryuu-chan saja" ucap Karin

"tidak boleh ini Kuenya Ryuu! Onee-chan pencuri!"

"sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi" lerai Okaa-san Karin

"Ryuu-chan duluan nih Okaa-san" ucap Karin

"Ryuu kan Cuma mau kuenya Onee-chan" bantah Ryuu

"Karin-chan, bagianmu untuk Ryuu saja ya" ucap Okaa-san

"kenapa begitu?" Tanya Karin tidak percaya

"nanti Okaa-san belikan yang lebih enak, ok?" bisik Okaa-san kepada Karin

"ya sudah ini!"

**Flashback Off**

"kami sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil, tepat dihari ulangtahun Ryuu-chan kami pergi membeli kue ulangtahun, dan aku iseng mengoleskan krim kue di wajah Ryuu. Kemudian ia membalasku dan menginjak kakiku lalu Ryuu-chan berlari kejalanan dan ia tertabrak mobil" cerita Karin

"maaf aku menanyakan adikmu" sesal Kazune

"tidak apa-apa, maksud dari ceritaku kau harus minta maaf pada Kazusa-chan sebelum terlambat" ucap Karin

"terima kasih"

"ya sama-sama"

"kau mau kuantar pulang?" ajak Kazune

"tidak perlu aku membawa sepeda sendiri" tolak Karin

"kalau begitu, kita pulang sama-sama"

"ayo!"

Mereka berdua bersepeda bersama, diperjalanan mereka hanya bersenda gurau satu sama lain. Karin merasa senang karena jarang-jarang ia bisa bersama Kazune seperti saat ini. Sesampainya dirumah, Kazune merencanakan sesuatu agar ia bisa berdamai dengan Kazusa.

-keesokan harinya—dirumah Karin

TING TING TING

"wah ada SMS baru, pagi-pagi begini?" ucap Karin sambil meraih Handphonenya di meja belajar

'WAA dari Kazune-kun! Baru sekarang Kazune-kun mau me-SMS ku, ada apa ya' pikir Karin.

_From: Kazune-kun_

_Hari ini kita ke taman bermain  
kau harus ikut  
cepat sedikit! Aku sudah menunggu  
didepan rumahmu._

'ha? Menungguku? Didepan rumahku?" Tanya Karin, ia penasaran kemudian membuka tirai jendelanya dan terlihat Kazune menunggu dari kejauhan.

Karin sangat senang, ia berpikir kalau Kazune mengajaknya kencan. Segera Karin bersiap-siap dan pergi menghampiri Kazune. berbeda dari biasanya hari ini Kazune pergi dengan motor-nya. Karin yang sedari tadi ber-wow-ria dengan penampilan Kazune dan motornya langsung dibuyarkan oleh Kazune yang segera membawa Karin ke taman bermain.

Mereka sudah 4 jam di taman bermain, Karin merasa heran akan perilaku Kazune yang tidak tenang. Karin berusaha menanyakan penyebabnya, lalu Kazune menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan kursi roda bersama pemuda berambut hitam dan tak lupa kacamata hitam.

"itu kan Kazusa-chan! Dan JIN-KUN!" teriak Karin

"hush! Diamlah sedikit, nanti kita ketahuan" ucap Kazune

"jadi kita kesini mengikuti Kazusa-chan? Aku pikir kita ….."

"kencan maksudmu? Lain kali kita saja kencan" ucapan Kazune membuat pipi Karin merona merah.

"kau janji!" ucap Karin

"ya aku Janji, awas mereka melihat ke sini!"

Sebenarnya mereka berdua tepat beberapa meter dibelakang Jin dan Kazusa. Saat jin melihat kearah belakang, dengan siagap Kazune membuka Koran untuk menutupi wajah mereka berdua dan merangkul Karin. Karin yang wajahnya bertambah merah atas perlakuan Kazune tadi.

"hhaah, untung saja tidak ketahuan" ucap Kazune

"jadi, kita kesini untuk bermain mata-mata?" Tanya Karin

"bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Kazune

"ya sudah apa boleh buat, aku terpaksa mengikutimu"

"ayo cepat! Nanti kita kehilangan jejak mereka"

Kazune dan Karin mengikiti Kazusa dan Jin kemanapun mereka pergi. Hampir sore merekapun baru keluar dari taman bermain. Tepat didepan taman bermain, Kazusa dan Jin dicegat oleh preman yang berbadan kekar. Preman itu sekitar 7 orang

-Jin&Kazusa-

"sepertinya kalian anak orang kaya, ayo cepat serahkan harta kalian!" ucap seorang preman

"kalau kami tidak mau kalian mau apa ha!" bentak Jin

"kau harus melawan kami!" ucap preman lainnya

"Tolong! Tolong!" teriak Kazusa

Pertarungan yang tidak seimbang terjadi antara Jin dan 7 preman. Dari kejauhan Kazune dan Karin meliat peristiwa itu, Kazune ingin segera membantu Jin tapi Karin menghalanginya

"kau bodoh! Meskipun kau membantu Jin-kun, tidak akan ada bedanya! 2 lawan 7! Tidak mungkin!" betak Karin pada Kazune

"untuk hal seperti inilah kau ku ajak, sejak kecil kau sudah ikut karate apalagi beberapa minggu yang lalu kau mendapatkan sabuk hitam, kalau hanya aku yang membantu Kuga memang tidak mungkin, tapi kalau kau juga membantu pasti kita yang menang" jelas Kazune

"eeeeh darimana kau tahu semua itu? Kau juga memata-matai ku ya?" Tanya Karin

"Kazune gitu looo" ucap Kazune

"ya sudah, ayo cepat sebelum Jin-kun kewalahan"

Karin dan Kazune segera berlari kea rah Jin dan Kazusa yang berada ditengah-tengah 7 preman itu. Sambutan terkejut dari Jin dan Kazusa didapatkan oleh mereka.

"Kujyou, Karin, kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Jin

"nanti ku jelaskan! Yang pasti lawan 7 preman ini dulu" ucap Kazune

"Onii-san" bisik Kazusa

Pertarungan sengit terjadi antara Kazune,Jin dan Karin melawan 7 preman. Lama pertarungan berlangsung, barulah kemenangan berada ditangan mereka bertiga.

"Onii-san, Gomen ne" ucap Kazusa

"kenapa harus minta maaf? Ini semua bukan salahmu" timpal Kazune

"aku selalu saja merepotkan Onii-san, kata teman-teman Onii-san. Onii-san tidak pernah pergi ke kegiatan klub sekolah, padahal aku tahu kalau Onii-san jago main basket" tamabah Kazusa

"kau tidak pernah merepotkan ku, lagian, kenapa waktu itu kau marah-marah padaku? Tanya Kazune

"itu karena aku juga iri pada Onii-san yang bisa melakukan apapun yang tidak aku miliki" Jawab Kazusa

"kau mau tau apa yang tidak aku miliki tapi kau miliki?" Tanya Kazune

"apa?" Tanya Kazusa balik

"perhatian dari Okaa-san dan Otou-san, semenjak kau sakit mereka selalu memusatkan perhatian mereka padamu, dirumahpun mereka seolah tidak peduli padaku. Apapun harus aku lakukan sendiri karena ketika malam tiba, mereka berdua menemanimu dirumah sakit" jelas Kazune

"hwaaa Onii-san gomen ne! gomen ne Onii-san" tangis Kazusa yang kemudian memeluk kakaknya.

"sudahlah tidak perlu menangis, ini semua kan bukan kehendakmu" ucap Kazune

"hei Kazusa" ucap Kazune yang kemudian menguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, wajah Kazusa tersenyum lembut seperti semua bebannya telah hilang.

"KAZUSA! harusnya masih ada 1 hari lagi untukku! Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat! Hei Kujyou Kazusa bengunlah!" ucap Kazune yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi

Karin sedih melihat Kazune yang terpukul seperti ini, sedangkan Jin hanya terpaku menatap Kazusa yang telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Karin dan Jin berusaha menenangkan Kazune, apalagi Karin juga tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang adik yang sangat disayangi

-keesokan hari—selesai pemakaman Kazusa—

Kazune masih menatap sedih nisan adiknya, Kazune tersentak kaget, ia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kazusa. Kazune merasa bersalah karena belum menyiapkan hadiah apa-apa untuk adiknya.

" Happy birthday Kazusa" bisik Kazune di batu nisan Kazusa

Sementara Karin yang masih setia menemani Kazune melihat ke arah langit, Karin seperti melihat adiknya Ryuu bermain bersama dengan Kazusa. melihat hal itu Karin langsung tersenyum senang .

"Ryuu-chan, Onee-chan harap Ryuu-chan selalu baik pada Kazusa-chan" ucap Karin tiba-tiba dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan Kazune

"kau kenapa Karin?" Tanya Kazune heran

"aaa tidak, aku seperti melihat Ryuu-chan dan Kazusa-chan sedang bermain bersama" jawab Karin

" aku harap mereka berdua bisa akur" ucap Kazune yang melihat kearah langit biru

"mereka berdua pasti bisa akur"

**O **

**W**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**Gimana ceritanya Minna-sama? GaJe yah? FiFa minta maaf kalau banyak kekurangannya.. maklum.. maklum.. kalau Minna-sama merasa ada kekurangan apaa gituh Please Review yah.. sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat Minna-sama yang telah nge-review FanFic FiFa sebelumnya, dukungan, kritik dan saran sangat berguna untuk FiFa..terima Kasih yaaa…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**[(F1F4)]**


End file.
